


Gdy opadną zasłony

by FinsterVater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, even if you don't speak Polish you can check it :)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater/pseuds/FinsterVater
Summary: Koniec "Twilight of the Apprentice" był smutny i lekko przygnębiający. Ale, może to wszystko, co widzieliśmy to było tylko dla zmylenia oczu, takie jedno wielkie oszustwo? Może mamy do czynienia z perfidną grą przebiegłej agentki Imperium?





	Gdy opadną zasłony

Wnętrze piramidy na Malachorze, zaraz po wybuchu – bezpieczni w środku, wyłączają miecze, siadają na ziemi. Vader wyjmuje zza peleryny zestaw „myśliwski” (piersiówka z metalowymi kielonkami, jeden ze specjalnym interfejsem). Polewa.

  
\- Nieźle, Tano, nieźle, daliśmy teatrzyk, że miło popatrzeć. Łyknęli to bez mydła. Nieźle pojechałaś z tym „pomszczę jego śmierć”, znaczy moją. Aż się musiałem od śmiechu powstrzymać. Zdrowie

  
\- No, Mistrz nie będzie taki skromny, to „zemsta nie jest drogą Jedi” też było niezłe. Tylko na sam koniec, z tym „Ahsoka…” to już Mistrz przesadził nieco… Zdrowie. Uuuu, mocne to i dobre, z 70%, można by to lać bezpośrednio do silników podracerów, co to za wynalazek?

  
\- To miało być „Ahsoka, co ty odpierdzielasz”. Dobrze, że się w język ugryzłem. Mieliśmy dać show, ale nie żeby mi hełm rozciąć. To kosztuje. Już jeden mi kiedyś w identyczny sposób zniszczyli. A to co pijemy to jest przemycane z odległej galaktyki, Szlifovica czy jakoś tak…

  
\- Ale tak było bardziej dramatycznie i dodało nieco realizmu. Młody kupił show w całości, nawet się nie domyślił, że wcisnęliśmy mu holocron celowo. Żeby go otworzyć, musi użyć ciemnej strony, i mamy go…

  
\- W końcu zostaniesz mistrzem i będziesz miała swojego padawana. Teraz tylko trzeba jakoś uwiarygodnić Twoje „cudowne ocalenie”, w końcu „Rebelia” się sama nie będzie kontrolować i rozwijać, a bez tej „Rebelii” nie będzie można obywatelom wciskać potrzeby rozbudowy inwigilacji, floty, armii itp. Oczywiście nie od razu. Musisz kilka lat przeczekać. Zdrowie

  
\- Albo, co gorsza, rozwinie się jakaś niekoncesjonowana Rebelia bez cudzysłowu – tak przy okazji przypomnij Palpiemu, żeby przelał kredyty, bo ma opóźnienia. A bez kredytów to nawet koncesjonowana „Rebelia” długo nie pociągnie. Zdrowie.

  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście, bez kredytów ani rusz. Przelew pewnie pójdzie jutro. Tak właśnie mnie natchnęłaś, że może powinniśmy zrobić sobie własne „Imperium Bis” za plecami szefcia. Zdrowie. O, już pusta – nie masz drugiej, nawet lokalnej?

  
\- Nie, gdzie tam, bohaterka ruchu oporu i jawny alkohol? Następnym razem. Pomysł z „Imperium Bis” podoba mi się. Warto coś mieć na wszelki wypadek. A przy okazji, jeżeli można zapytać…

  
\- Zapytać zawsze, nie zawsze można dostać odpowiedź. I ja też mam parę uwag do akcji, Ale dobrze, pytaj.

  
\- Co z zasadą dwóch? Bo jak Mistrz załatwi koniec końców Palpiego, to wtedy będzie nas dwoje, i wtedy jakby tego… no…

  
-A, Tu Cię boli? No to zerwiemy z tą zasadą. Będę ja, no oczywiście najważniejszy i potem Ty i inni jak się przyłączą. Jak ten co to mnie tutaj mieczem straszył… „Nie boję się ciebie”, jasne… Ja jestem Mroczny Lord a tu na każdym kroku ktoś mnie usiłuje rozśmieszyć. I przy okazji - jak Maul nie poradził sobie ze ślepcem, przecież to nawet rycerz nie był, popierdółka zwykła…

  
\- No widać nie tak do końca popierdółka. Mistrz się myli, bez urazy. Tego tam, jak leciałam na górę, żeby powstrzymać młodego przed narobieniem większych głupot, to chciałam nawet rogatego lekko popchnąć mocą, w krytycznym momencie, ale on sobie sam poradził. Prawdziwy rycerz.

  
\- To nie było rozsądne zostawiać go przy życiu, on może nam namieszać. Lepiej, żeby go Maul załatwił, a my rączki mamy czyste.

  
\- No tak, ale wiesz, mówiłam Ci, Zielona go lubi, wtedy było by jej bardzo smutno, zresztą teraz też pewnie jej nie jest za wesoło. To jednak moja przyjaciółka, wiesz, mówiłam…

  
\- Słowa Sitha niegodne to są, na jasną stronę myślenie takie prowadzić może...

  
\- No niech Mistrz nie będzie już taki Yoda. I następnym razem jak będziecie kogoś wkręcać, to zatrudniajcie lepszych grafików, bo ten holoprzekaz Yody w świątyni to woła o serdeczny uścisk mocy Mistrza, najlepiej w okolicach krtani. No jak można…

  
\- Taki personel. A, i jeszcze, Palpi ma nowego niebieskiego pupila, cwana sztuka. Musisz uważać, bo on już coś podejrzewa, coś wspominał o „ukrytym zagrożeniu”.

  
\- Zrozumiałam, będę ostrożna. Nic, ja idę jeszcze tam poszperam w podziemiach, a Mistrz niech dzwoni do Wilhuffa, żeby go stąd zabrał. Tylko niech Mistrz uważa, żeby nogi na tym gruzowisku nie skręcić, szczególnie po tym napitku.

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście jest to taki żart, zabawa konwencją - to nie jest ten Vader, którego znamy, i całkowicie inna Ahsoka. Może troszkę szkoda.
> 
> I podziękowania dla aniavi (villi) za całokształt i sugestie.


End file.
